Anything
by Hp fan idk I hate names
Summary: Hermione is forced to kill to save herself. She has to realize its either them or her, all while trying to survive in the snake pit, and figure out the world suddenly thrust upon her.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up, brow covered in sweat. Looking down at my hands, I can feel my newfound power radiating off them. As I sit up, I take a closer look and I can see the power, it's like a spider web of aching blue and red. The colors mix and separate, I subconsciously make the connection to how they act like the kids at school do. Making and losing friends faster than I could blink. I walk towards the bathroom to brush my teeth, wondering when I became more than them. When I became more than the girl who would cower behind the corner of the ancient brick school with a book, hoping the bullies would seek out a new target that day. I was powerless to stop them, until now. _Isn't life weird? Just last year I was powerless and the day school let out I now have these powers._

I flick my finger towards my toothbrush and it comes speeding into my hand. It clatters to the tile floor as I stare, mesmerized, at the blue trail the left in its wake. _I've never seen that happen before._

I bend down to pick up my pink toothbrush, feeling more alive than I ever have before. I can feel the energy, power radiating off me, in me. I feel as if I could move a mountain. _What's happening to me?_

After a quick breakfast of fried tomatoes, eggs, toast, and crisp spinach, I run outside faster than I ever have before. It's about ten when I get to the library, due to open any minute. It's my favorite place, second only to the loving, welcoming arms of my foster parents. Remembering my real parents always brings me down, strands of guild linger in my mind, even though I had nothing to do with their murder.

~Flashback~

"HERMIONE! RUN," my mom shouts over the noise. It was all I could hear, despite the racket there was.

I sprint down the stairs, away from the intruder. A single shot rang out and time seems to stand still. I know what has happened. I hear my mom screaming as if there is a mile between us, even though it couldn't have been more than a handful of yards, "NOOOOOOOOOO! DAN! DAN TALK TO ME! TALK TO ME! I HOPE YOU FUCKING GO HELL!"

One more shot rings out through the moonlit night and everything goes silent to me. I hear laughter, insane laughter. Footsteps echo as the masked man, or woman (man if the voice is anything to go off of), walks down the unfinished wood stairs. _OH FUCK. I SHOULD RUN, WHY CAN'T I RUN. _The footsteps grow louder, "Oh little girl, I know you're there. If you comply, I might pleasure you before I kill you."

More laughter. _Why aren't the cops here yet?_

I grab a knife off the rack above the sink. I hide behind the corner of the wall. The intruder speaks again, "I hear you, what was your name? Hermione if I remember. I hear you, I'm gonna get you, little girl."

I can practically hear my heart beating through my now developing chest. _Zzzip._ My breath catches in my throat. The realization hits me square on, _Oh my god._ I peek around the corner, careful not to expose the glinting knife. He walks over, displaying everything to the world, shameless. _What the fuck is he on?_

He reaches the corner _now or never_, I swing the knife. The blade glows blue with power, humming a melody only I can hear. It's entrancing, captivating all my attention. A sick thud tells me I found my mark. Blood splatters from his chest, coating my hand in the sticky substance. The wound gleams in the pale moonlight, barely present through the curtains. The gash runs from his left shoulder to his heart. I pulled out the knife and sunk it into flesh again. And again. And again. With one last convulsion, he is still.

I fall to my knees, tears ebbing themselves from the corners of my sapphire eyes. Tearing themselves free. Forcing me to be weak. Weak. They are tears of pity. For my parents. For him. For his family. For me. For me.

Everything goes black. _Why me? What did I do to deserve this?_

~End flashback~

I shudder, despite it being well over eighty degrees. That was over a year ago. The guilt and self-doubt had immobilized me for the better part of a month. I could still move, but I couldn't, wouldn't respond. That was until I saw the power again. A man I had never met came to see me in the hospital, just for a few minutes, only to tell me I did the right thing and I should be proud of what I did, not necessarily the killing part, but being able to defend myself. The man wore a cloak with a cowl covering his face, all that was visible of him was his wrinkled hands and his white beard. He was surrounded by the blue substance, entwining with his beard, floating through his black cloak.

It had stabilized me, given me a purpose to live again. The doctors called it a miracle, I called it a psychological breakthrough. A milestone for me, even though I was a shadow of my previous self, it still gave me hope, and most important of all, it gave me motivation.

That's why I was at the library. To find out what I had seen was. To find out what was happening to me. I've already been through half of the local library, not the children's books or the stories, but the historical accounts, the books on mythology. I was no longer an empty shell deprived of emotions. I grasped every loose string, clinging on for dear life, begging for answers. Anything I could possibly work on, anything I could use. Anything.

I pulled open a copy of _Introduction to Ancient Religions_, the dust billowing off the leather bound book. I seriously doubted anyone had touched the book in the last century. So far, it had been my best source of information. It gave accounts of men and women, mostly men since a woman was hung if they mentioned having the same 'power' the men had, who had claimed to see blue 'spirits' _Most likely close what I'm seeing. _Those men were priests, saints, they where idolized. If you were one, you were given riches to rival the wealthy today. They were given free rein of the village or town they were located in, leading to more than a few supposed rapes. If they were accused, they just claimed the accusator was possessed or that they were senile and had been sent by the devil to take the 'holy men' down. That of course worked and the women where hanged.

I was absolutely disgusted with the way we were treated back then, but the book gave me a start. Most of all, it gave me meaning in life. It gave me a lead. It gave me purpose again. It gave me something. Anything.

~Start of School~

I was super excited to start school, I already knew what classes I had that day, having called days ago out of anxiety. I sprang out of bed, rushed into the bathroom and once again attempted to tame my bushy hair, only to be greeted by limited success. After a hasty meal of oatmeal and yogurt with a glass of milk, I practically ran to the car, my foster mom in tow.

After a short drive to the school, I grabbed my book bag and hopped out of the car, boots satisfyingly thudding on the asphalt. I looked around at my new school in awe. The building was made to look like a castle or was at some point a castle. The grand clock was five minutes until eight thirty, school started at eight forty-five. There where students flooding into the building main entrance, the double doors stuck to magnets (The only obviously modern thing).

I quickly walked up to the doors with the mob of students _There must be more than a thousand kids here_. Once inside the building the hall I followed for a few minutes opened up into a massive chamber, four corridors splitting off. One per grade I presumed.

I took the first one labeled _5th_. I skipped down the hall, the rest of the students giving me a wide berth. I took note of my treatment but paid it no mind. When I arrived at my first class of the day, math, the teacher was waiting behind his desk. I skipped in, "Hello sir. Where should I sit? I'm so excited for today."

A chuckle escaped the young man, he couldn't have been more than twenty-eight, he spoke up, "It's always good to have an enthusiastic student. Please wait to be seated. You'll be sitting here," he pointed to a desk in the middle of the room.

I wished I could already be at my desk, I wished with all my might that class would start. _Crack_. I was sitting at my desk. Luckily the teacher had left the room so no one had seen. I hastily stood up and walked back to the front of the room, all while wondering what the fuck happened to me.

For the rest of the class, I felt light headed and tired despite ten hours of sleep the night before, not to mention a healthy and balanced meal. _What the fuck just happened to me?_

I left the class feeling satisfied that the class was challenging yet fun, but also confused as to what the purpose of seating us students so far from each other. When I stepped into the hall, there was a boy, probably four or five years older than my ten-year-old self.

He stared at me threateningly, not thinking, I spoke, clearly, a violation in the boy's primitive mind "What do you want?"

He just laughed and started towards me, the teacher was helping a student who was staying behind for a few minutes to catch up what they missed at the beginning. Frantically I turned and tried to run into the crowd, but the massive boy grabbed me.

Frantically I wished he would stop I was kicking and trying to scream, but he had a hand over my mouth. Why the students were just watching was a mystery to me. _I wish he would stop. I wish he would die. I want to cause him as much pain as I can. I want to burn his face, watch the skin burn, melt, twist, distort. I want to see him in pain. I want him to hurt._

I put my will and very being into the thought as I had before. With a burst of (red) energy the boy went flying back, he landed on his ass but when his goons got to him he still hadn't moved. The students lining the halls watching the fight looked at his face and puked. I moved closer to get a look, only to see that the boy's face had melted away and his heart was bursting from his chest.

The situation was disorientation. All I could do was laugh. I had no problems for a while. _That's two I've killed. How? _Then I passed out from physical and magical exhaustion.

~Shopping~

It was a week before Halloween and I was out shopping with my foster parents to get candy and a costume. I had already decided on being a witch, with an ugly wart on her long nose. _It's fucking dumb that witches are the bad 'guys' and the wizards get all the good wrap_.

One of the boys whose friend had died, I had killed him and I was damn proud, sauntered up, "Oh, nice witch costume, it fits you," with a sneer he spat, "Go back to whatever hell you came from you fucking witch."

_What if_, the breath caught in my throat _What if I really am a witch._

I imagined the boy hanging, rope around his neck, the end fraying in age. I wished with all of my heart, all of my soul, that he would die.

The next day we had a ceremony in his honor.

The rest of the year passed without incident.

~Home~

I woke up to an owl pecking at my window. A fucking owl. It had a letter attached to it so I let the snow-white bird in. I ripped open the letter, breaking the complex seal. Inside was a letter saying that Professor McGonagall was coming to explain to me about the wizarding, or witching, _I can see why they go with the wizarding_ world.

_They, I, was right. It's where I should be Where I'll fit in. Someplace I'll belong. Something. Anything. _

**AN - WOW. I really liked how this turned out. Hope you liked it. I'm going to take down Problems of the Past soon and completely rewrite it, save for the very beginning. I'm keeping the concept and characters, but I feel (And so do others) that it needs a serious rewrite.**

**~ HP fan**


	2. Chapter 2

AN- Pneumonia is fun. I have it for the fourth time. I've been too sick to even turn on a laptop. Guess who lives though. And I turned 13 while I was gone

~O~

The doorbell rings, piercing the afternoon with its noise. The bell rings once more while I hurry to answer. Peering through the window, I see an old lady with many wrinkles on her face. She is wearing a black robe with a red and yellow shirt underneath. Her heart is up in a tight bun, held together by its own accord. On her catlike face were two slanted eyes, furthering her catlike appearance. Through the door she rasps, "Hello Hermione, I am Professor McGonagall Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

I rush forward to open the door for the visitor, "Welcome, please come in."

Beckoning for her to follow me I head to the sitting room, grabbing the teapot on the way. Once she is seated, I clear my throat, "May I get you anything? Tea? Biscuits?," I gesture to the respective items, "Ma, Pa, the Professor is here."

The curt witch looks at me for a second before clearing her throat as well, "As you know, you have been accepted into Hogwarts school, the best place in Britain for a magical education. Now that the propaganda I have to spit is over, though it is the best school, I am sure you are wondering why I'm here," she continues at my nod, "It is customary for a teacher to be an escort for muggle-born witches and wizards while they do their shopping, that is if they wish. However, there is a more personal matter for why I am here, your past."

This gets me curious, leaning forward I defensively say, "I assure you whatever you know is false information."

"So your parents are alive and you didn't kill the intruder that night."

"There is that, whatever else you know isn't true."

The professor chuckles, "Thomas Brickley. School bully, no?" she leans forward, "Care to explain that?"

"He had seen me teleporting, what do you call it, earlier in the day. I was really excited about the start of school and wished I was at my desk, and I was there. I can still do it," I pop to the kitchen to grab more biscuits and popped back, "See? I can do other things also."

The professor looks very pleased, "You are very promising Miss. Granger, you know? Apparition at eleven, and without any magical training, and without a wand no less. Do you know how hard it is? One in five pass their license. That control over your magic I have only witnessed once before. That was when I was in school, the boy," she shuddered, "Turned out to be the most feared dark lord. He failed to take over Britain, but nevertheless, he was the most powerful dark wizard since Slytherin himself. He was very charismatic and a mastermind at planning if I do say so. Do you care to tell me what happened to Mr. Thomas?"

There is no doubt in my mind that my cheeks are bright red due to the compliment, after all, it was the first in over a year. My foster parents are alcoholics that only care about the few benefits they get from having me, having someone to do the chores for example.

I stare straight into the professors eyes, "He decided to do something about the possible threat, as any smart bully would. He grabbed me and of course, no teacher or student would help. He picked me up and I wanted him dead. I wanted him to feel pain, for him to hurt. He was thrown back, face melted away."

"I see. Did the same thing happen with his friend as well?"

"No. I made him hang himself just like his father. I ripped that detail from his mind."

"Legilimency. Tell me, Miss. Granger, what are the other things, talents per say, that you speak of?"

I flick my finger and make the plate of biscuits float a few inches off the table, not wavering more than a millimeter in any given direction.

"Impressive, are you ready to get your school supplies, Miss. Granger," she hands me a letter with a badger, a lion, an eagle, and a snake on the seal, all surrounded in red.

I yell back to my foster parents, "Ma, Pa, I'm leaving and may or may not come back."

~O~

The old professor grabs my arm and spinns. After a odd sensation, we appear in a bar. There is a eerie feeling to the place, like someone died and didn't fully pass on. My esquort speaks up, "Hello Tom. How's business?"

"Same as usual. Who's this? Hogwarts business I presume?" he leans in, "Hello pretty girl. I have a room if you want to go back there."

I feel his gaze on me and push my magic out towards him, wrapping him in its power. I feel how he barely has any magic in him, at least compared to the Professor that is McGonagall. He gasps as I make my power known. The magic wraps its way around his throat with red bands of light, cutting off his air supply. I growl, "Don't you speak to me like that. For the record, I'm eleven you pervert."

He just nodded, trying to grasp the invisible, red and black to me, hand around his neck. "If your lucky I might release the pressure."

His face is turning blue, I stare him in the eyes with a cold expression on my face. I can tell how he sees the no-nonsense look in my red eyes. With a flourish of my hand, I release the pressure, causing him to gasp in releaf.

McGonagall finally comes back to reality, "What have you done Hermione," she screams at me, drawing a few looks.

"I didn't like how he spoke to me and what he said. Now let's go, I have a lot to buy," I growl the first part but my tone is purely conversational for the last sentence.

Shaking her head, she leads me out the back door of the bar. She taps on a brick with her wand, causing the wall to open up into a magical alley.

I gasp in surprise. I expected something like this but imagination can be a bit off from what is reality. There are shops everywhere, calling my attention. Flourish and Blotts, Quality Quidditch Supplies. The one that garners the most of my attention is the wand shop, Ollivander's. The place looks old and rickety, but hey, if that's what works.

The place that catches my attention next is, as I later learned, Gringotts. The place is massive. The building is made of purely marble and has numerous sculptures outside, not all of humans. Once we get inside, there is a massive chamber, with teller desks every three feet or so with goblins? working behind them.

McGonagall leads me straight towards the back of the chamber. "I have Miss. Granger here I belive she is the heir to the ancient house of Peverell."

That catches the goblins attention. I can feel him staring at me, judging if what the professor is true or not. He speaks directly to me, "Your name is Hermione Granger, correct?"

A feeble nod later and it is confirmed.

"Very well, Miss Granger come with me." when the professor starts to move as well the goblin speaks again, "There will be no need, Minerva."

I turn and see the look on her face is priceless. Shock.

I quickly hurry to catch up with the goblin. He turns and speaks to me, "My name is Griphook, I am the account manager for the Peverells. I will be your account manager if you are who you claim to be."

I just nod.

"You will need to put three drops of your blood on this parchment, it will tell us if you are indeed Miss Granger. Here is a dagger."

He hands me a beautiful weapon, a dagger. There is a sword carved into the hilt of the short vessel of death, probably a crest. There is a blood red ruby in the hilt as well, it is the same color as my eyes. Fitting.

Taking the instrument of death, I prick my finger (Not without wincing though) and let the thick crimson liquid fall onto the parchment. The goblin looks to be in shock for a second before he composes himself, "You are probably wanting to be emancipated and change your surname."

Griphook looks at me oddly for a second, "Very well, if you would sign here."

I accept the quill and sign in a rather loopy manor. "Welcome to the wizarding world Miss Peverell."

He hands me a piece of parchment and at my bemused look he hastens to explain, "Your account report. There are sixteen sickles in a galleon and seventeen knuts in a sickes. A galleon is roughly 50 pounds."

I glance down at the parchment and freeze. I have close to a hundred million galleons, roughly a thousand short.

I manage to stammer, "Can I see my vault."

"Yes, you have one main vault since you never had a trust fund set up."

One cart ride later and a stroke of a finger later, I was in my vault.

There were stacks of gold, silver, and bronze everywhere. There were chests and family heirlooms by the dozen. There were thousands of gold bars. I accepted the bag Griphook offered me and started shoving money into it.

Sixty handfuls later the goblin cleared his throat, "That will be plenty Miss. Peverell."

~O~

The first stop was Madam Malkin's Robes for Every Occasion, there were robes everywhere. Racks lined every wall, there were robes hanging on the ceiling as well, the floor was cluttered with boxes of shoes.

Frowning McGonagall spoke up, "Yes she will need those, but she will also need something for her stature. She just found out she is the heir to Most Ancient House of Peverell. As you can imagine, you will be paid well for your time."

A squeak escaped the womans mouth before she ushered me back of the shop to be fitted. All while muttering under her breath, "Two rich people at the same time, one a celebrity, I will be paid well won't I."

She turned bright red realizing she had spoken before ushering me to follow.

In the back of the shop was a boy with raven hair and a lightning shaped scar on his forehead. His father was leaning on a wall, staring off into space. The boy turned to me, "I'm Harry Potter, heir to Most Ancient House of Potter, but you already knew that. Who are you?"

Taking immediate dislike to the boy, I answered, "Hermione Peverell, heir to Most Ancient and Noble house of Peverell."

The boys father turned from calm and collected to angry in a second, "You just join our world and think you can come in here and take over my family do you."

He manages to get his wand out before McGonagall steps in, "James! What do you think your doing? Do you really think I let that happen? The Potters' split off before the Peverell line died out so therefore she didn't take over your house."

By this point the boy my age is bright red, presumably from embarrassment. Wanting to diffuse the situation I call over the attendant, "I would like to get my robes now."

~O~

Leaving that shop behind, my next destination is the wand shop.

Walking into the rickety shop, a bell goes off. A old man, balding around the ears, welcomes me, "I was wondering when you would get here Mrs. Peverell. Here, let's try this wand. Thirteen inches, yew and dragon heart."

He forces the wand into my hand, only to rip it out a second later, "No. No. No, not this one. How about this one."

The second the wand touches my hand, a warmth floods my body. The sole light of the shop starts to flicker and Ollivander is just standing there.

Shaking himself, almost if he was waking himself from a deep, deep sleep, he says, "Very interesting. The first of its kind, ever. A nunu heart core and yew. I expect great things from you."

~O~

On August first, the professor comes again to take me to the train.

She grabs my arm and spins on her heel. The familiar tug and spinning sensation engulfs me before spitting me out onto platform 9 and .

"Thank you professor."

"Don't mention it. Have fun on the train."

I hop onto the red and gold train and start making my way down the aisle. After five or six minutes I find a compartment with one older girl, Ravenclaw judging by the fact she has a pile of books next to her.

"Hi" I squeak, "I'm Hermione, Heir of Ancient and Noble House of Peverell."

She grunts.

I flick my wrist at my trunk and it floats up to the compartment. If my declaration of being the heir of a supposedly extinct house doesn't catch her attention, this certainly does.

"No way! How'd you do that?"

"Umm… Practice?"

~O~

My name rings off the walls of the great hall "Peverell, Hermione"

I'm quickly ushered up to a three legged stool by Professor McGonagall. She all but forces me to sit down. I take a deep breath, cut short by the placing of a overly large hat on my head.

I can hear its voice in my head.

1 minute

2 minutes

5 minutes

10 minutes

15 minutes

"Slytherin!"

I rush over to the farthest table, a sea of green, my face as red as a tomato.

~O~

Dumbledore stands up, "You just witnessed the longest hat stall in over seven hundred years. I have a few words. Earwax, blubber, and pesky. Thank you. Dig in!"

~O~

An- So, I like this chapter a lot more than the last. Enjoy and always review!


End file.
